I'm Going
is the first episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Temporarily homeless high school student Tohru Honda does not want to cause her friends any trouble, so she's been secretly living in a tent instead of asking to stay with any of them whilst her Grandpa's house is renovated. Then she meets the owners of the land she pitched her tent on... Plot Tohru Honda, a high school girl living in a tent in the woods, passes by a nearby house and is drawn in when she sees a cute mini zodiac set. While looking, she meets the home's owner, Shigure Sohma. After discussing the zodiac and how she feels bad for the cat, she encounters Yuki Sohma, her classmate and prince of her school, who is Shigure's cousin and also lives in that house. Yuki then accompanies Tohru to school, where she is harassed by some of Yuki's admirers until she is saved by her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. During cooking class, her friends comment on how it's strange Tohru came to school with Yuki. They continue to discuss his strange behavior, such as his strange waves, mysterious vibes, and how he pushed a girl away when she tried to hug him. Tohru is invited to go out with her friends, but she declines their offer as she has to work to save up for college. After school, Yuki walks Tohru to her work. The conversation turns dark as Yuki discusses the history of the zodiac and expresses hatred for the cat. Tohru remembers her early life, and how hard she worked to help support her mom after her dad died, until her mom died in a terrible accident. That night after work, Yuki and Shigure see Tohru returning to the tent. They learn that she originally was living with her grandfather after her parents passed away, but her grandfather's house is currently under renovations and she does not want to impose herself on her other relatives or friends. Tohru begs them to allow her to stay in the tent on their land, but collapses with a fever. Shortly after, her tent is crushed in a landslide, so Tohru spends the night in Shigure's house. She tells him how she will forever regret that the day her mom died, Tohru was too tired to say "see you when you get back." As she sleeps, Yuki articulates to Shigure that he is able to relate to her background with him thinking he had broken free of the Sohmas but he has not really. Leaving to take things from here he intends to dig up the land slide, he will not be alone and will have plenty of help as his eyes shine purple and a mass of rats appear. Dreaming, Tohru recalls her mother noting she has a fever, and remembers her advice for Tohru to live life at her own pace. Yuki excavates Tohru's possessions, including the photo of her mom, and Tohru accepts Yuki and Shigure's offer to live temporarily with them. While moving her things to her room, Yuki is attacked by his cousin Kyo, who suddenly appears to challenge him to a fight. Amidst the commotion, Tohru ends up accidentally embracing Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, who turn into a rat, a cat and a dog respectively, much to her surprise. Characters Anime and Manga Differences *The brief scene where Tohru's admiring the city scenery before noticing Shigure's house is anime-only. *When Yuki and Tohru start to walk together after school in the manga, Tohru's briefly intimidated by the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls watching from some trees. This was cut from the anime. *Tohru having a different set of clothes while resting from her fever. In the manga, she wears a kimono while in the anime, she is dressed in the clothes where she later wore when Yuki and Shigure offered her temporary stay at their house. es:Episodio 01 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes